


Soothe [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofSootheby somehowunbrokenAuthor's summary:Clint kind of feels like crap, but he's pretty sure he's going to make it.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Soothe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soothe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291877) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rr1gvh6ln0255yf/Soothe.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:43 | 3.55 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you somehowunbroken for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for the square "Incorporate Verbal Effects." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/3376.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
